


没有硝烟的地方The Place without War

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 麦雷二战AU，主要人物死亡慎入，非典型HE 。





	没有硝烟的地方The Place without War

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，只为了麦雷tag数量做点贡献。

Mycroft举起手中象牙握把的绍尔M38H，来自一位曾和他平级的军官的礼物，此人现在已长眠于万字旗和层层黄土之下，而他必将在这场战争中走向胜利，带着他的国家。  
枪口对准了棕色刘海下眉心的位置，但这样一来他便会看到那双炯炯有神的褐色眼睛，于是枪管又移向仍被军服包裹着的胸口，那被饱满的肌肉撑起优美的轮廓上。他记得自己将手掌覆于上方时的触感，光滑的皮肤和蜷曲的毛发，其上粉红色的小点在他指尖加深了颜色时整个胸膛都会剧烈起伏，空气以喘息的方式进出，声带振动着，一声声低吟直接作用于大脑皮层，令他分子运动般永不停歇的思维暂时得到部分放松。  
暂时和部分，当然，因此这些记忆才会被保存下来，如此清晰以至于他根本不需要回忆，自然也不会被他在之后数十年的漫长岁月中忘记。弹道彼端的人望着他，因为几厘米的身高差微微仰着头，神情和他们第一天见到时别无二致。  
他们一同经历了战火硝烟、鲜血与死亡的洗礼，Mycroft觉得自己的灵魂已然苍老，但他的脸上却仍带着少年般的天真，在狭窄逼仄的囚室里闪耀着近乎圣洁的光彩，自他们相识三年来他似乎从来没有变过。

战争伊始Mycroft便被派往德国，他年轻有为且家世显赫，被高层寄予厚望，深信他会成为比潜艇和战斗机更为有力的武器。  
不久英法结盟，对方派来一名下级军官美其名曰合作共赢，实则是两国互相猜忌，毕竟英吉利海峡上曾有过长达百年的战争。  
同他一样穿着德式军服的年轻人露出灿烂到耀眼的笑容说你好，他的英语同Mycroft的法语一样流利，有这类似英格兰北部地区的口音。而后他向着mycroft伸出手说自己叫Gregory Lestrade。Mycroft犹豫了一下伸手握住，但最终只说出自己的代号：南极洲。  
Lestrade很不喜欢这个称呼似的撇了撇嘴，发誓一定要套出他的真名，不久之后他就成功了，还有了专属称号，那个只有一个音节的名字只能他一个人叫。公共场合他称呼他长官，独处时叫他Mycroft，在床上一切语言都被简化为意义不明的呻吟,Mycroft也就顺理成章地变成了My。

他在这样叫Mycroft的时候会努力睁大那双水色迷蒙的眼睛，像现在一样注视着他，然后又叫了一声：“My”。他意在催促，然而语调中流露出一丝不舍。狱卒正看过来，他们不能再犹豫了。  
他想了想还是决定闭上眼睛，留给Mycroft最后一个温暖的笑。

一次激烈到让人忘记身在何方的高潮后他们紧挨着躺在狭窄的行军床上，帐篷外是寂静的夏夜，不时响起零落的枪声。  
Mycroft支起上半身望着他，手指拂过他的睫毛带起一阵轻轻的颤动，他说：“我不想让这双眼睛见到死亡。”  
“我已经见过了，My。”  
“我更不想从这双眼睛里见到死亡”Mycroft顿了顿补充道，“答应我。”  
他沉默了几秒，开口时嗓音有些嘶哑，但足够准确地表达：“好。”  
就某种意义而言，他确实履行了自己的承诺。 

Mycroft开了枪。  
一发7.65毫米口径的子弹干脆利落地穿过胸口，弹道几乎没有发生偏折，亦没有造成太大痛苦。他看到鲜血如同维苏威火山的岩浆奔涌而出，惊讶的发现自己的手没有颤抖。  
日后的他会拥有结束千万人生命的权力，用一群人的生命换取更大的利益。报告上的伤亡数字再高死亡方式再惨烈他也不会有丝毫迟疑。有人背地里叫他Ice Man也有人说他没有心。他们不知道的是他的心中曾有盛满无尽温柔的海洋，却在一朝冻成寒冰；他们不知道他极少亲自动手，唯一一次开枪是杀死自己的爱人。  
当上级要求他对Gregory实行枪决的时候他就明白这既是试探也是考验，不过也正合他意，因为他绝不会让Greg的生命终结在别人手里。  
他看着Gregory，仍靠墙站着，只是头垂下来了，即便如此Mycroft还是能看到他脸上的微笑，同平时一样柔软而温暖。狱卒为他打开门，铁链在栏杆间转动的声音在石墙间回荡。他克制住自己上前亲吻那熟悉脸庞的冲动，最后看了一眼转身离开，脚步一如既往地坚定，再也没有回头。

某个明暗交界的时分他们静静地依偎着，床边一本法文版的《悲惨世界》被光线晕染得模糊不清。  
Gregory点了一支烟，望向不远处血迹斑斑的战场，问他：“你知道在《悲惨世界》里我最喜欢的是谁么？”  
Mycroft毫不迟疑地答道：“安灼拉。”他发出一声赞赏的轻笑。

战后Mycroft常常会想，如果Greg还在的话会选择什么样的职业，会回到故乡还是来英国和他在一起。虽然这些想象都毫无意义，但也只有思考和回忆能够支撑他走过几十年漫长的光阴。  
直到二十世纪的末尾都经常有一位老人乘坐欧洲之星往返于大不列颠岛与欧陆之间，他在每年特定的时节出现，衣领上别着一朵红色的虞美人行走在太平盛世的街头。  
千禧之轮落成后的几年里伦敦城中多了一块墓碑，是一张货真价实可供人歇息的长椅，金属铭牌上没有惯常的逝者姓名与生猝年月，而是刻着四行诗，想必读过雨果的人都再熟悉不过：  
他活着，尽管命运离奇多磨难  
他安息，只因失去天使才合眼  
生来死去，是人生自然的规律  
昼去夜来，也同样是这种道理①  
注①：引自《悲惨世界》李玉民译本。


End file.
